


Golden Feather

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel Wings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack has a secret only Rhys knows about. It's his biggest weakness, but it has some light sides to it.aka Jack had a bad day and Rhys helped him relax, and it's not even a smut.





	Golden Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff. I'm sorry if it's so sweet it makes your teeth hurt. I'm sorry if it's not sweet at all. I'm probably weird.

"Not now, cupcake, I had a bad day," Jack grunted as he dodged the younger man's welcoming hands. He made a beeline for the shower. Rhys was left alone in the living room, wondering if it can still be called a bad day when there are seven in a row. More like a bad week.

There was a lot of work piled up for the CEO of Hyperion at his office. He was only gone for two days tending to Rhys after the accident, but there was already so much missed work. He didn't allow Rhys to help him, of course, threatening that he will lock him up in the penthouse if he tries to go to his office. So here he was now, over-rested, while his boyfriend was exhausted and working himself to death.

It would be slightly better if Jack let Rhys help him relax. There is nothing better than a good fucking, even a quickie. Or a shared shower. A massage. Maybe Rhys could cook something good and homemade for Jack, but the CEO wouldn't let him do anything without his robotic arm, that was blown to shards during the accident.

Rhys felt helpless, knowing that after his shower Jack will go straight to bed and fall asleep. If you could call it sleep. On days like this, he always had nightmares, and Rhys suspected part of them was caused by his minor injury.

He wished he could hug his boyfriend, whisper to his ears that everything will be alright, but if he as much as touched him during the uneasy nights, Jack would freak out. And it hurt the young man on a deep level to see the big bad Handsome Jack _scared_. Scared of _him_ of all people.

He decided to do anything in his power to fix it. He headed to their shared bedroom and sat on the bed. He expected to be asked to sleep on the couch as soon as Jack leaves the bathroom, just like yesterday, but today he won't give up so easily.

Jack was quick. He was wearing warm flannel pyjamas, the shirt buttoned up so not even his neck was showing. He was wearing his mask, which was creased with a worried nervous frown as his gaze fell upon the younger male sitting patiently on their bed. "Pum—" he began only to be interrupted by Rhys.

"Can I help you stretch your wings?" he asked, biting his tongue when the older man winced at the mention of his secret.

For a reason unknown to them both, the CEO had this beautiful thing on his back. Before he became who he is now, he was hunted and tortured for it. It left him hating this part of his body. It wasn't until Rhys slept over many times without killing him in his sleep that he allowed himself to strip, take off the shirt and show him. Rhys immediately fell in love with the soft wings.

"Not tonight, sweet—"

Again, he was not allowed to finish his denying sentence. "Please, Jack," Rhys insisted. Very carefully, he added: "You know I won't hurt you."

Jack scowled, preparing to say something snappy along the lines that _Handsome Jack is _never_ scared,_ but he stopped himself. His face loosened and he looked down like his head was suddenly too heavy. He nodded just slightly and slowly walked closer.

Rhys moved back, so Jack could sit between his legs. He helped the CEO strip himself of his shirt and contained the gasp that was threatening to escape him when he saw the beautiful golden-brown feathers of his wings. They were crooked, many were broken or loosely hanging, threatening to fall off, but still so mesmerising.

"Jack..." he whispered, waiting until the CEO gave a nod to acknowledge him. "I'm gonna touch you. Don't... Don't move away, please." It was their own way of saying _don't be scared, I'm not hurting you._

The man in front of him nodded again, and Rhys finally touched the wings. He only rested his palm on them, waiting for Jack to relax. His breathing quickened instinctively, and he was visibly fighting the urge to run, or to kill the man who was making him feel vulnerable.

Just as Rhys though he waited long enough and wanted to get to work, he heard a soft: "Please..." He shivered. Jack sounded broken, but not scared. "Please, honey, do... the _thing_ you do," he whimpered. Even the whimper sounded measured, but it was the most the CEO ever exposed himself.

Rhys didn't believe his own voice not to shake, so he just hummed and began combing his fingers through the feathers, straightening them out. Any feather that came loose, he placed carefully on the bed next to them. He would always collect them, making his boyfriend roll his eyes. But they were just so pretty and fluffy. He already has two pillows filled with them. They smell like Jack.

It took him way longer with just one hand to use, but the way Jack's shoulders relaxed more and more with every stroke was more than motivating. The mask came off soon, there was no need for it. Rhys only considered his job done when his boyfriend's breathing was calm and even, his body relaxed and his wings leaning into Rhys' touch. (Jack usually refused to even admit their existence, so moving them even the slightest bit was a _big deal._)

"Better?" he asked, stroking the small space between the wings. There was a lot of fluff and the tiniest of feathers and he'd love to bury his face in it, but he didn't want to startle his boyfriend anew with the unfamiliar touch.

"Thank you, Rhysie," Jack breathed out. "I— I love you, you know?"

Pride. Jack barely ever said it first, usually only as a response. Because of his pride. But right now? He was willing to be almost open with Rhys. And the younger man was more than happy to acknowledge it. "I love you too," he said and kissed Jack's neck, very carefully leaning over the wings.

Suddenly, Jack stood up. Rhys gave him a puzzled look that deepened when the CEO turned around with a wide, if a little tired, smirk. He chuckled at his boyfriend's confusion and winked. And then spread his wings wide to stretch.

It was the most beautiful thing Rhys had ever seen. He'd seen it already, but it was just as perfect every time. "You are beautiful," he breathed out when his brain stopped short circuiting.

Jack folded and stretched the wings a few more times, letting the joints make soft popping noises. The tip of his left wing hit something on the bed-nightstand and sent it to the floor with a cracking sound. "Whoops," he laughed as he picked up the cracked plate that miraculously didn't shatter completely. He stumbled while doing so, unused to the weight-shift when his wings were stretched. It made Rhys burst out laughing.

Jack scowled. "You think it's funny? Maybe I will learn to fly, just so I can hear you scream when I lift you in the air and drop you."

It was honestly the sweetest threat Rhys had ever received from the CEO. "You definitely should fly them sometimes! You would make a beautiful angel." He was honest, but the choice of words was unlucky.

"I'm no angel, cupcake." Jack's voice lost its easiness.

"You are my angel, end of discussion." Rhys tried to cross his arms on his chest, too late realising he only has one now, and he pouted. That made Jack – that asshole – laugh, and he sauntered closer to poke a finger into the cute cheeks. "Stop laug—" Rhys couldn't finish his grumble as Jack clumsily wrapped the wings around him, hugging him with both them and his arms. Rhys gasped.

"Sayin' anything, princess?" Jack asked. He tried for a smug tone, but nervousness took over it.

The younger man couldn't answer as he pressed his face into his lover's chest, his left hand slowly sliding down his side, onto his back, and up to rub at the fluffy part of Jack's back. That made the older man gasp and pull back a little before he realised it's actually very nice. "God, you are making me melt, pumpkin," he sighed. "Let's go to bed, alright? You don't want me to turn into a puddle." Again, voice filled with fake sarcasm and even faker nonchalance.

"Mm-hmm," Rhys nodded. "Don't put the shirt on, please," he pleaded.

After a brief hesitation, Jack agreed. They crawled into the bed, cuddling close. Jack folded the lower wing while laying on his side, but stretched the other as if to shield Rhys from the world. As if the younger man was the one who was afraid. _I knew you are an angel,_ Rhys thought, but didn't dare say it. He wished this moment to last, so he just pressed closed and hid in the warm space, letting Handsome Jack to be the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love wings AUs, and I needed this to happen. I guess I could have spared myself the work and just search it. Rule34, there probably would be some wings AU/Borderlands fic. But I went ahead and just made sure to fulfil rule35 (if there is none, it will be made). So yeah, don't judge me. We are all weird, right?


End file.
